


I Would Never Miss the World

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Traveller Without Baggage [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Gen, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/380927.html">A Street in a Strange World</a> and <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/381153.html">When the World Comes Knocking</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Never Miss the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the prompt "reflect" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

What could be worse than lying awake at three a.m. totally exhausted with work to get up for in the morning?  Oh wait, that’d be lying awake at three a.m. wondering whether the cold knot in your stomach is because you could have died to day, or whether it’s shame.  
  
One good thing about total amnesia, you didn’t have a lot of painful or embarrassing memories to keep you up nights.  Although from the gut-churning déja vue, you suspected that the old you hadn’t been so lucky.  
  
The old you.  The one who, according to the Mountie, had spent all his time risking his life in wildly bizarre ways to make the world safer for little kids and puppies.  And wound up left for dead in a dumpster for his trouble.  And who apparently no one had liked enough to bother looking for.  
  
_Unfair,_ a little voice in your head piped up.  _Fraser found you.  And you saw how he looked at you. How much he wants—how much he_ wanted _you to believe him.  To be Ray_.  
  
_Yeah._ _And I saw how much he got off on nearly getting us both killed today.  With friends like that, it’s a miracle I only ended up with amnesia._  
  
You knew you’d made the right choice.  The _sane_ choice.  Because Ray, whatever else he had been, had obviously _not been sane_.  Just like his Mountie buddy.  They would’ve made a great action-adventure movie, but who in their right mind would choose to _live_ that way?  
  
Not you, that was who.  Steve Kingston had a nice life, flew under the radar, and slept sound at night.  
  
Smooshing your face into your pillow, you waited for sleep to blot out the memory of Fraser’s wounded eyes when you left him standing in the street.


End file.
